Heroes Legacy
by GhostFang GF
Summary: Most heroes leave behind legacies, even the antiheroes (looking at you Deadpool). But sometimes they can't continue their legacy. So how DO their legacies continue? Well ether their kids continue them or someone else does. There will be some M rated parts, trust me, you'll know them when you read them.
1. Chapter 1

**Then I'll see you in hell. - Han Solo**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar was pretty quiet today. No activity from Talon so no one was _really_ doing anything.

Soldier: 76, Lúcio, Pharah, McCree, and Reaper were all playing a game of poker. Genji, Hanzo and Zendaya were meditating. Mercy and Ana were checking inventory for medical supplies. Reinhardt and Zarya were in the gym lifting weights. DVa was playing a new video game that she had gotten. Widowmaker was reading a book while having a cup of tea in the lounge. Roadhog and Junkrat were giving their motorcycle an oil change as well as fixing up the engine. Mei, Symmetra, and Torbjörn were repairing the AC that had broken down not ten minutes ago. The 11-year-old genius Efi Oladele was running a system tune up on Orisa and she was trying to give Bastion a voice that everyone can understand, but with little success. Winston was on his computer when something caught his eye.

It was an energy surge in Western Nevada.

It could be a Talon facility having some sort of problems or it could be like a metahuman. Either way, it seemed like something that they should investigate. Finally! Something to do!

Winston was about to put a team together to go investigate when Tracer ran into the room with her laptop in her arms.

"Lena, you can't just barge into my offi—" Winston began to say till Tracer cut him off and set her laptop down.

"Sorry, but you HAVE to see this, it's awesome." Tracer said as she pulled up YouTube.

"Lena, if it's some sort of silly internet video then show it to Hana. Because I'm busy." Winston stated.

"Fine. I guess that you don't want to see a video about two possible metahumans in New York." She said and was about to leave but Winston stopped her.

"Wait, what about two possible metahumans?" He asked and Tracer smirked.

"Oh, I thought that you were busy." She said as she put down the laptop. She reopened YouTube and typed in 'Spiderman and Spider-Gwen stop bus'. They watched as the guy and girl apply named Spiderman and Spider-Gwen jump in front of an out-of-control bus and when it hit them it still went 20 feet forward till it finally slowed to a stop, with a bit of damage to the street from Spiderman and Spider-Gwen's feet being pushed into the ground.

"That's… Incredible! Where did you say this was taken?" Winston said.

"New York. I also want to meet them. So can I go to New York for one week leave?" Tracer asked. If she was going to New York and if these two heroes are in New York…

"You know what? Yes Lena. You can go to New York." Winston said.

"YAY!" Tracer cheered.

"But only if Angela goes with you." Winston said right before Tracer went out the door.

"Winston. I don't need a babysitter."

"I know that you don't. But this isn't a vacation, this is a recruitment mission." Winston said.

"Wait. Recruitment mission? You mean…?"

"Your mission is to try and recruit this Spiderman and Spider-Gwen. If they refuse then just give them our contact information in case they change their minds." Winston said. Tracer thought about it for literally two seconds.

"A chance to have two superheroes be a part of our team? Hell yeah! Can I bring Hana?" Tracer asked.

"I'm fine with that." Winston replied. Tracer gave him a hug and began to run to the exit till she stopped, turned around, grabbed her laptop then raced out of the office.

"ANGELA, HANA, WE'VE GOT TO PACK!" Winston smiled at Tracer's

Winston returned his focuses to the screen that still showed the energy surge. He decided to send a team there to investigate. But who to have on that team? After a little bit of time of thinking, he had come up with the team.

"Will Pharah, Genji, McCree, Bastion, Reinhardt, and Widowmaker please report to my office? Thank you." Winston said into the intercom. Ten minutes later, Winston was explaining to the team what their mission was. A minute after they left, Soldier: 76 came in.

"Jack, what can I do for you?" Winston said. Soldier took off his mask and sat down in a chair.

"I need to go back." Soldier said.

"Um, go back to where?" Winston asked, already not liking this conversation.

"Dorado, it's still being over runned with criminals and gangs. That gang with the glow-in-the-dark skeleton tattoos, The Los Muertos, their one of the big problems. I won't be gone forever, just a week or two. Then, I'll come back." Soldier explained. Winston didn't like it. Ever since Soldier left Dorado crime became harder for the local law enforcements to control, last he heard. But, Soldier probably wouldn't take no for an answer.

"*Sigh* Alright. But you're not going alone." Winston stated.

"I know. Ana and Gabriel agreed to go with me. They're just waiting for me right now." Soldier stood up, put on his mask, and made his way to the door. But he stopped and said to Winston, "Thanks. And don't worry, we'll be alright."

"I'm more concerned for the criminals in Dorado." Winston said with a smile. Winston couldn't see it, but he knew Soldier was smiling underneath that mask. Soldier then left without another word. Winston released a big sigh. He can't risk sending anymore agents out, otherwise it could end up with Gibraltar under attack.

But with all of this happening, Winston wondered.

What was instore for their future?

* * *

 **Hello everybody. After a while of thinking I must regrettably put this story up for adoption. The first person to PM me for it can have it. And for the guy who gets it, you can ask me for any ideas on how to progress the story if you want.**


	2. Sorry

**Hello everybody. I had said this before in the first chapter but no one has replied yet, so I decided to post a chapter for the story. After a while of thinking I must regrettably put this story up for adoption. The first person to PM me for it can have it. And for the guy who gets it, you can ask me for any ideas on how to progress the story if you want. Sorry again.**


End file.
